kenganversefandomcom-20200214-history
Matsuda Tomoko
- Anime= - Manga= }} |jname = 松田 智子 (まつだ ともこ) |rname = Matsuda Tomoko |status = Alive |age = 22Matsuda Tomoko's profile |height = 160cm |weight = 48kg |birthday = May 4th |gender = Female |affiliations = Koyo Academy Group |relatives = |manga debut = Chapter 12 |anime debut = Episode 2 |seiyuu = Koichi Makoto |gallery = Secretary}} Matsuda Tomoko (松田 智子, Matsuda Tomoko; "Tomoko Matsuda") is the board chair secretary of the Koyo Academy Group. Appearance Tomoko is a nice looking young lady with her black hair set in a bob style. She generally wears a conservative smart style of dress, fitting of her position. Personality She is a slightly naive person who is expectedly unnerved by the brutality that is environment that surrounds the Kengan matches. She is very perverted and enjoys the manservice provided in the Kengan fights. To that end, she is probably the person who is enjoying the Kengan Annihilation Tournament the most. Plot Tomoko was first seen observing the Koyo Academy Group's fighter applicants' battle royale. Finding the brutality of it all a little overwhelming, she noted to Soryuin Shion her surprise that her former teacher Ozu Toshio was the battle royale's examiner. With Shion asking her what he thought of the calm man sitting by himself, Tomoko noted that he was her type. As Ozu attacked the man, Tomoko alerted Shion to the fact that there was one too many people within the arena. As the man casually eliminated Ozu, Shion and Tomoko went down to meet him. Revealing his intentions, the man introduced himself as Kiryu Setsuna before agreeing to become Koyo's affiliated fighter. She travelled with Shion and Kiryu as they boarded the S.S. Kengan in preparation to journey to the location of the Kengan Annihilation Tournament. While on board, she was briefly approached by Hatsumi Sen until Shion made him scarce. On Ganryu Island, during the one day interim before the tournament's start, Tomoko ogled the countless well muscled men lingering the island as well as fantasising a yaoi situation between Kiryu and Ohma. During the progression of the tournament's first round, Tomoko bumped into Yamashita Kazuo and introduced Kiryu to him. With Mockey Mouse and Honald Duck suddenly appearing, she flipped into fangirl mode, excitedly embracing Mockey. However, she fainted in shock when the person inside Mockey took the costume off. Notes & Trivia *She holds massive adoration towards Mockey Mouse and Honald Duck of Tochigi Destiny Land and possesses a life-time pass to the kids fun resort.Chapter 88 *Tomoko is a conspicuously inconspicuous fujoshi. Her love for yaoi media stemmed from watching a Mockey X Honald anthro slash fic in her past. **Her hobby is collecting literature in her "special field". *What Tomoko most dislikes about her employer, Soryuin Shion, is that Shion is only interested in macho men. Whenever Tomoko lends Shion one of "her favourite books" she is always disappointed by Shion's lack of reaction.Extra: Secretaries References Navigation Category:Ashura Characters Category:Female Category:Secretary